blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Unlimited character/List of Changes/Calamity Trigger
List by Blade from Dustloop.com. Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Gauntlet Hades Axe Kick (214B > 214D) has a Jump Cancel option. *Permanent Blood Kain effect. *No life loss from Blood Kain. *Increase in speed. *Bonus to HP Gain. Jin Kisaragi Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Hishōken works like Hishōgeki *Musō Senshōzan causes anti-air. *Fubuki/Rehhyō/Hirensō all freeze once on contact, but cannot freeze again if a second attack of the same type is initiated in a combo. *Hishōgeki hits 5 times, all freeze on contact. Only one can be out at any time. *Aerial Hishōgeki fires 6 Hishōken blades, all freeze on contact. *Hishōken freezes on contact, but unfreezes if a second hits it. *Musō Senshōzan is a multihit on hit or block but the blade swoop or freeze will not come out if it is too far away at the start or blocked. Freeze can link with 2D possibly for more hits. Can only hit the full amount of hits in the air if the attack lands squarely (clean hit at the opponent’s abdomen). *2D produces a wave of 3 Frost Bite blades that appear below and move the frozen opponent towards Jin. *6D produces a wave of 3 Frost Bite wings that push the opponent away from Jin. *Ice Rules: Jin can usually manage to freeze his opponent up to 3-4 times per combo, particularly with 6D. *Tōga Hyōjin produces 2 waves of ice which hit for 13 hits. Noel Vermillion Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Long ranged Muzzle Flitter. *Has Double Airdash and Triple Jump (1 Super Jump + 2 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash). *Increase in speed. *Chain Revolver now has 10 links after the initial attack. *Chain Revolver Rules: Every Chain can cancel into Special Attacks, Every OTHER D chain can cancel into another D chain (so in other words every other D move has to come out before another can be canceled), all Chain moves can be followed up with another of the same type (such as 6B, 6B), lastly, the chain can be ended with up to three Spring Raids which links into Fenrir. *Revolver Blast has a Jump Cancel property that lets Noel jump +1 times after the move is done (up to 3 times depending on remaining aerial options). *Optic Barrel can cancel into itself up to three times (A/B/C forms). *Muzzle Flitter has more range. *Thor fires 5 missiles instead of one and crushes normal barrier (Tager’s barrier also). *Can Dash Cancel from 6A, 5C, 6C, and 2C on hit and block. Rachel Alucard Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Sword Iris summons one of two types of Lightning Formations at random: a wave of 4 bolts either towards or away from her position or a pair of delayed lighting bolts, one near Rachel, the other near her opponent. Does not affect any Tiny Lobelias. *Possible minor boost in push/pull with Silpheed. *Silpheed Gauge regenerates at a very fast rate. *Impish Gypsophila will remain onscreen until Rachel is hit and can be used any number of times depending on how many wind stocks she has. *George XIII will remain on screen until it is killed (2-3 hits so about 1400 HP or so). George takes a hit whenever Rachel gets thrown, which equates to 2 throws worth to kill George. Then he enters a rather large cooldown phase before he can be summoned again. Taokaka Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Dancing Edge is faster. *Increase in speed. *Has Triple Airdash and Quadruple Jump (1 Super Jump + 3 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 2 Airdashes / 1 Super Jump + 2 Jumps + 1 Airdash/1 Super Jump + 3 extra Airdashes). *"Kitty Litter Special!" throws 3 projectiles or one large Kaka kitten at random. *"Kitty Litter Special!" Bowling Ball produces any number of hits until it rolls behind the opponent’s hitbox in the corner. *A fully charged C attack produces a Fatal Counter on hit, regardless of whether or not it is in fact a counter hit (2C/5C/j.C). *"I’mma Beat the Crap Outta You!" does 100 Hits. *"Almost Becoming Two!" drains about 1.5 times slower, so it lasts longer. *"Almost Becoming Two!" also enables D attacks to be jump canceled. *"Cat Person’s Secret Art: Hexa-Edge" can now be done in the air, is much faster and does more hits, which can be amplified even more by "Almost Becoming Two!". If Tao misses this attack she does not do a Wrestling Pose, if it hits, she will, so to combo after it a Rapid Cancel would be needed. Carl Clover Notable Changes *HP: 6,500 *Movement speed, Hop speed, and Airdash speed are all reduced and shortened. *Nirvana’s HP and Armor points on her moves are vastly improved and she has a massive increase in speed. *Nirvana’s attacks and specials now do nearly twice the amount of hits, including Rhapsody of Memories. *Nirvana’s attacks also have higher bounce and stun. *Carl’s 5C, 3C, and j.2C are now 5-hit multi-hits with large stun points on counterhit. Litchi Faye Ling Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Increase in speed (when not equipped with Mantenbō). *Litchi has a special teleporting ground dash that can dash behind opponents whenever she is equipped with Mantenbō, in which she is completely invincible. *Litchi also has a Yin-Yang Gauge (similar to Jam Kuradoberi) with a maximum of 10 that determines the strength of her Three Dragons attacks, as well as the strength of her Straight Through follow up strikes. *The following attacks add 1 increment to her Yin-Yang Gauge (when equipped with Mantenbō): 6A, 6B (on hit), 6C, 3C, j.C, also note that j.C has a spinning stagger effect on opponents on the ground. *Her Three Dragons moves are all multihit and when charged do extra damage, have extra range and stun and all are aerial moves as well. *All Green creates 3 waves of energy (similar to Terry Bogard’s MAX version of his Power Geyser, called Triple Geyser). Extra Inputs Special Attacks Arakune Notable Changes *HP: 12,000 *Increase in Jumping and Airdash Speed. *Forward dash is now his swim animation and no longer warps behind the opponent, can be held to be used as a run. *3C homes in on opponent regardless of distance. *"If P then Q" teleports are noticeably faster. *Zero Vector clouds are unblockable, but do not last very long when summoned. *When opponent is cursed, all bug summons now create 3 of that bug on the screen at once. *Crimson Gauge drains much faster than normal because of this. *"y.two-dash" creates a downward arc that can be Tiger-Kneed (2369C on the ground) into a full arc across the screen at a high angle. *"f of g" calls twice as many bees and curses them as a result. *"f inverse" is a 60-98 hit laser of bugs and can be canceled with itself. Iron Tager Notable Changes *HP: 18,000 *Movement speed slower and shortened. *Now has an Airdash and Ground Dash. *Ground Dash after so many frames is invincible to any attack and projectile except lows, sweeps, and throws. *6A has a larger Magnetic pull when held down. *5D can be held down for magnetic pull and a stronger punch. *4D can be held down for feints or just for the magnetic pull, or pushed and released for the actual hit. *2D can be canceled into any special move (such as 22D or A Sledge Hammer) and is a dashing multi-hit. *5C and 2C can be jump canceled. *Tager starts with a full Magnetic Gauge that now has the capacity for two Spark Bolt shots. *Voltic Charge has a significantly larger charge amount (one full charge fills the Magnetic Gauge more than halfway, giving him one Spark Bolt shot). *Magna Tech Wheel > Terra Break, no longer costs an additional 50% Heat to do. *Genesic Emerald Tager Buster instantly pulls opponent in, regardless of range or magnetism. *Genesic Emerald Tager Buster (1C/3C) – Easy Input, magnetism pull is much stronger, can grab the opponent in just under a second. Bang Shishigami Notable Changes *HP: 15,500 *Bang starts the round with a stock of 20 Nails. *Void Tempest: Bang Drop (Ground) is now a dashing command grab (though it can whiff if the opponent jumps), and has one extra hit. When it connects, each hit generates a Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan seal. Ends with Bang on the ground. *Heavenly Ascension: Bang Drop EX has an extra hit. When it connects, each hit generates a Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan seal. Ends with Bang in the air. *Heavenly Rain throws 3 kunai regardless of type, j.236B is an especially large explosion, for example. *Instant Ninpo uses 2 nails to put up 2 bumpers at a time. *Bang Ultimate: Iron Storm now rains twice as many nails on the opponent as it normally does (with 12 nails from the Gauge). Nu-13 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Heat Gauge automatically fills up. *Twice as many blades appear during Sword Summoner DD attacks. *5DD > 4DD now combo, but both are not jump cancelable. *Spike Chaser is always a full screen projectile. *Calamity Sword bounces the enemy away from Nu. Hakumen Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Magatama gauge gets a 2.0x multiplier in regeneration speed. *Now has a small set of combos reminiscent of Last Blade’s Speed Mode: **5A>5A>5B (mixup does not combo, but 5B links to other combos) **5A>5A>5C (causes minor floor slide on hit… if only 5C of this combo hits, floorslide is untechable) **6A>6C/(6C)5B>5C>3C *With the exception of Distortion Drives (Shippū/Yukikaze), all Specials only cost 1 Magatama. *2D, 5D, 6D Zanshin moves counter with Yukikaze; this move is blockable for about 5 hits unless they are trapped by the frame counter. *j.D Zanshin move results in meterless Tsubaki move. *Kokūjin: Shippū projectile hitbox is a huge multi-hit and has massive popup and knockback if the enemy is hit by the main part of it. Has huge blockstun and can be used to trap an opponent into blocking the unblockable Yukikaze if it is canceled from Shippū. *Yukikaze activates regardless of whether it was triggered and after so many frames, Hakumen is invincible during the rush animation. This attack is unblockable as well. If the shield disappears and the enemy is close enough Hakumen can be hit or thrown out of the attack. Category:Gameplay